I Feel Your Pain
by LittleMetalChic
Summary: Ty, Sky, and Jason are completely different, like in they are Enderlox, Skybrine, and WitherMU. They are each cursed, but they didn't know about each other's curse, until one particular event brings them together. Will they be able to understand who they are, along with the fear of being discovered? Friends are made, stories are told, and lives are changed. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! With a new story! If you read/are reading any of my other fics (*cough* Notch's Revenge *cough*) you will know that I won't be posting for a few weeks, but this is one of those times when I'll actually have free time!**

**And, I actually got the idea for this fic another fic called "****_Can I be accepted?" _****By schoodles. It's an awesome fic, and I suggest you check it out.**

**AND, this fic will also contain Skybrine and WitherMU, and I ****_might _****need a few OCs later. Just keep in mind that if you submit an OC, there is a chance that your OC will get into a relationship with Enderlox, Skybrine, or WitherMU.**

**And also for WitherMU I turned him into my own look for him, so don't give me hate about what I made him look like. **

**ALSO, there will be other members of Team Crafted involved. And I'll use their real names if I know them, or if the real names will make writing easier.**

**And I'll be using an OC of mine to create some plot, so don't judge me if your OC falls for one of the three or any other TC member, and they fall for my OC.**

**Anyway, here is the prologue:**

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Seto, are you sure the potion will work?" Ian asked the sorcerer. "Trust me, this potion _will _work! It won't go wrong," Seto replied confidently. Sky, who would usually make a joke about Seto's potions, remained silent as Seto tested his potion. The potion worked, much to their surprise, as the desired effect was achieved. Seto, Ian, Husky, Mitch, Jerome, Jason, and Ty celebrated, not noticing that Sky left the room.

Sky stood in front of his mirror, after he checked the lock on his door. Relived that the door was closed, he removed his sunglasses, revealing pure budder-colored eyes. _Why must I hide this? _Sky left the mirror to move to the window, looking out at the Overworld. He wished for a chance to be normal, but knowing that wish will never come true. Staring at the night sky, he was thrown into a memory.

_Young Sky walked in the woods, lost. He knew what to do in a situation like this, but Sky forgot all the tools that he would have usually brought with him. Sky, lost, cold, and hungry, suddenly found a light glowing from a hill. He ran towards the light, hoping it was any sign of civilization. When he finally reached the house, he noticed that the house was, still, in the middle of nowhere. Sky called into the house. "Hello?" He started to look around, but a harsh voice met his ears. "I know of something better than finding your pathetic human house. Wouldn't you want something more, like immortality, wealth, power, respect, and an Ultimate Legacy?" Sky nodded, at that age not knowing what he was up for. "Well then, human, turn around, so I grant the power upon you." Sky turned around, his once hazel eyes meeting with completely white ones. He immediately regretted his decision, but before he could change his mind, an amulet was forced around his neck. Sky tried to take it off, but he couldn't. The amulet was almost plastered to his body! Immense pain overwhelmed him, as Sky tried even more to take the amulet off. Sky was suddenly faced with a mirror, now looking at a person with glowing budder eyes. Sky, now fearful that he took a deal with the legendary Herobrine, grabbed a pair of nearby sunglasses and ran, now at almost the speed of light, to wherever he could go._

Sky shuddered at the thought of Herobrine, the person who made him like this. He tugged at the amulet, trying to see if it would come off. Like many previous times, the amulet refused to come off. Sky sighed, depressed at his forever curse.

Ty turned away from the party, going to his room, where he was greeted with the familiar glow of an End Portal. He jumped in, bracing himself for the pain of crossing over. Ty landed on the hard End Stone, to his surprise not feeling any pain, as he looked up to see his obsidian house built into the very island. He smirked as he flew to his house, but still dreading the source of many nightmares.

Ty entered to find a note on the door, reading, "Accept your fate, Enderlox." He frowned, wincing at the thought of the last "note". The last "note" he received was from his tormentor, who quickly appeared after he read the note and "told" him it meant. Ty still bore the scars from that note. He looked around, paranoid. His tormentor appeared behind him, shaking his head. "I would have thought that you would've accepted your fate now. You were born here, raised here, but yet you still crawl back to the Overworld. Accept your fate, Enderlox, before I have to teach you what it is _again_," the Tormentor sang. Ty flinched as the Tormentor pulled a knife. He tried to run, but the Tormentor was too fast; The Tormentor created a deep cut in Ty's arm, and pulled a vial of water from his belt. The Tormentor quickly left a series of scars and burns on Ty's back, forming the word "Enderlox".

The Tormentor, as fast as he arrived, left, leaving a very bloodied and burned Enderlox standing in his house, wincing at every move he took. Ty decided to leave the wounds to heal on their own, as he endured another sleepless night in the End.

Jason removed his helmet, terrified at what he might see in his mirror tonight. All he saw was his own white, soulless eyes and his light brown hair lightly flipping over his skeletal frame. Jason quickly grabbed the Nether Star close by, as he began to roll it around in his hands. He wondered what life would be like if he wasn't considered a freak, slightly smiling at his thought of what he thought he would look like. But as quickly as he was happy, he became sad just as fast. Two heads just grew on each of his shoulders, causing Jason to almost scream in dismay. Even more to his dismay, Jason started to float!

He thought of everything he knew, from Team Crafted to the curse itself. Jason started to ache at the thought of the curse and how it changed his life. He hated that he always kept himself a secret, out of fear that he would be experimented on and teased by his own friends. Jason wished that he could have at least one person that he could confide in, who knew what it was like to keep a secret. He paced around his room, wondering who he could confide in.

* * *

**And, I'm done! And this was the longest chapter I've ever written! *does happy dance* Well, I said there would be OCs, so here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race (i.e: hybrid, human, other):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**TC/Cursed crush (Ty/Enderlox already taken!):**

**Other:**

**There, the OC form. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! With the first chapter of I Feel Your Pain! I actually have a goal for this fic, and that is I'm going to try to make every chapter at least 950 words. If you read any of my other fics, then you would know that each chapter is ****_really _****short. Oh, and my OC is going to be the first OC in the fic, to give anyone else who wants to submit a chance. Well, screw my babbling, here is the chapter:**

* * *

(Ty POV)

As I walked through the TC mansion from my room, I felt like everyone was watching me. I noticed breakfast was served, and the rest were almost finished. "Ty, are you alright?" Seto asked, which made me realize I was still wearing no shirt, revealing the burns and scars that I received the night before. "Yes," I replied confidently, like I always had the scars. Turning around, Sky and Jason also seemed concerned, but also looked kind of nervous, like they both had an idea from where I got the scars. "Seto, can you see that? On his back the scars look worse, and they also look like they are trying to form a word," Sky finally said, pointing to my back. _Oh my God, I forgot that the scars formed my full name. Curse that dang tormentor… _Skipping breakfast, I left the room to get a shirt.

"You guys! I found something to do! It's a parkour map called 'The Revealcraft run'. How about we play it?" Jason called from down the hallway. Sky called back, "Sure. I just hope it won't be like the Drugcraft run that Brotato and I did a little bit ago." "Bring it on!" I yelled; I was going to cream them!

(Sky POV)

At the map, Jason was all the way behind, Ty was out in front, and I was almost in front of Ty. I almost forgot how competitive Ty and I could get! "Come on Jason; Ty's about to beat us!" I called. I looked back to see a very confused Jason reading a sign. "Hey Ty, we forgot to read a sign!" I yelled. Ty came running as fast as he could, which is pretty dang fast. Ty stopped right in front of the sign, as Jason began to read it aloud. "Anybody wearing anything on their head must take it off. That includes helmets, sunglasses, and headphones!" Ty and Jason looked genuinely scared, but I was scared for myself. I was half Herobrine for God's sake! What good could come out of that? Looking reluctant, Ty was the first to take off his headphones.

(Ty POV)

"Now I know why they call this 'The Revealcraft run'," I joked, but I don't think Sky and Jason thought it was. They looked genuinely scared, and I could see why. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back and head, making me scream. I arched back because of the pain, but it quickly subsided, leaving me with my wings, tail, and other appendages. Sky and Jason looked relieved, and Sky quickly removed his sunglasses, revealing _pure budder eyes. _

(Jason POV)

Ty was right. I knew why this was called The Revealcraft run now. Sighing, I removed my helmet. Sky and Ty **(A/N: That rhymed!) **sighed, letting me know that they weren't the only hybrids. "Hey, does anybody have a Nether Star with them?" I asked, and they gave me a confused look back. "The Nether Star makes sure I don't flip on anyone," I explained, but Sky and Ty shook their heads. "Hey, this is getting boring; can we go back to the Mansion?" Ty asked, and I nodded my head, or heads, yes.

(Ty POV)

When we got back to the mansion, Seto came running out to us. Luckily we all had our headphones, helmets, and sunglasses back on, or we would be dead, or worse. "You guys, there is someone who wants to see you," Seto huffed. We walked in, to see someone waiting. She had midnight black hair, with streaks of light blue and gray running through it, reminding me of the Void. Even cooler, she had black eyes, looking exactly like the Void. "Hi," I said shyly, making her blush. "Hi, I'm Vi," She replied, her light blush growing. "I'm Ty," I said, a blush growing on my face. Suddenly, she pulled me to the side. "Enderlox, there is something wrong with the End. I know a place in the End where you will be safe," Vi whispered. I sat there, both alarmed and petrified, that she both knew my real name and that she knew that there was something off with the End. Vi walked back to the group, making up some intricate lie. "I'm sorry, but I asked Ty to help me out with something back at my house. Unfortunately, I made my house in the End long ago, so do you know of an Ender Portal I can go to?" Sky flashed me a look through his sunglasses, along with Jason, who cocked his head at the mention of Vi. I sighed, making up a lie of my own. "Oh, I know a stronghold not too far from here. Vi, do you think you can come with me to get some supplies?" Vi nodded, and we went to my room.

I opened the door, revealing the Ender Portal. Vi's eyes started to take on even more of a Void-like appearance, being so close to an End Portal. We jumped in, and I started to feel a familiar pain. Vi ran to the edge of the island, and jumped. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed. "Ty, it's alright, I'm down here," Vi replied, her soft voice all around me. "Where are you?" I asked softly. "I'm at my house, the Void," She said. I jumped, but quickly felt hard ground surround me. Vi turned on a light, making what looked like nothing turn into what looks like obsidian. "How could your house be in the Void?" I asked, curious from our previous conversation. "Because my mom is the Void. Well, technically. You see, this house is disguised as the Void, making my house under the End, but my mom is the real Void," She explained. _That makes a lot of sense for Vi's looks. _I pulled up a chair, while Vi told me more about what was wrong with the End. "Currently, since there is no Enderdragon, we need someone to take over. _You _are the heir to the throne, so _you _need to return to the End." I nod, and talk for myself. "Stop worrying, Vi. We still have time." "No we don't! The Tormentor has been speeding up time!" She exclaimed. "You need to talk less," I said seductively, hoping Vi would get the hint. I liked her, I _really _liked her. Vi didn't seem to get the hint, and continued talking. "Another thing, since the End is falling apart, it's slowly killing me and my family." I stopped, my jaw hanging. It's _killing _Vi! "Then we need to make the most of it," I finally said, pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

**Aw! Wasn't the ending cute? Well, hopefully that will hold you guys off for a while, cuz like I said, I'm going to be away for a while. And, if you couldn't guess, Vi is my OC. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm fiiiiiiiiinally back! I just got back to my laptop so sup! And while I'm at it, I have something to say:**

**To Scdoodles: Thanks! And personally I thought since Ty and Vi have been living alongside each other in the End, I thought that they already know everything that there is to know about each other. **

**ALSO, BOLD+ITACLICS =TEXT OR ANIMAL SPEAKING!**

**AND, ITALICS+UNDERLINING= MEANWHILES!**

**ANYWAY, I think since I have a few OCs, I'm going to do 3****rd****person for a while, but here is the chapter:**

* * *

Vi turned away suddenly, tears threating to show. "Ty, you can't do that!" She shrieked, crying. Ty tried to comfort her, but she brushed his advances off. "Why?" He asked. "I just can't. It also has to do with my full name," Vi cried, her tears turning Void-black. "Vi, technically I've known you for my entire life, you can tell me anything," Ty murmured, but loud enough for Vi to hear him. "Well, Vi is just a nickname, and I'm not ready to tell anyone my full name yet," Vi replied, scuffing her sneakers in the process. After a bit of silence, Ty finally spoke up, saying, "Vi, the rest are probably getting worried; I think we should go." Vi nodded, and teleported them back to the Team Crafted mansion.

Sky ran over to the now-back-in-the-Overworld endercouple **(A/N: why the heck not...), **smiling. "Hey guys, Jason and I were in the City, and we found two people kind of like us," He exclaimed, turning around and gesturing towards the two girls behind him. "Hi," Jason said, and turned to continue talking with the brunette beside him. "Sup, I'm Blaze, and this is Yuka," The brunette said, slightly pushing another girl up to the front. Yuka nodded, and continued looking around at the expensive décor of the mansion. "I'm Vi, and this is Ty," Vi replied. "Sky, how do you know that these people are hybrids?" Ty whispered to Sky, even though Blaze and Yuka were still in the room. "Well first off, who has the name Blaze? And look at Yuka, she has freakin' cat ears! What human has cat ears?" Sky replied, his tone growing louder. "We're still here," Yuka said coldly. Sky turned around, surprised that he was growing louder. "Let's just go into the other room," Jason interrupted, ushering Blaze and Yuka into another room, close to the kitchen.

"Have you thought that Blaze and Yuka might be a human disguised as a hybrid to gain out trust?" Ty said quietly. "No, but I'm sure these people are hybrids," Sky said, closing the short argument. "Jason! We finished talking!" Ty yelled. "Hey guys, what's with the commotion?" Ian yelled, walking into the kitchen. "Nothing," Vi replied rather quickly. "Something's up," Seto said, studying Vi closely. "Nothing is wrong!" She exclaimed after Seto, who was walking out of the kitchen.

_While Ty, Vi, Sky, Jason, Blaze, and Yuka learn more about each other…_

Seto entered his lab, searching for his book of potions. "There it is," He muttered to himself. Seto read the strange, ancient page aloud, but the others couldn't hear him.

**_Potion of Truth_**

**_Only those who want a secret that another possesses, and only a very powerful wizard can successfully perform the ritual needed to acquire this rare potion._**

_Hmn, I can get that potion, _Seto thought, as he continued reading.

**_To start this ritual, you first need the blood of the human that possesses the desired secret._**

He grabbed a syringe nearby his book, and took off to find Vi.

Seto rounded the corner that separates his lab and the main mansion, and entered the main room. Ty and Vi were sitting on the sofa, talking with the others. He prepped his needle, and stuck it in Vi's neck. She yelped in pain, but quickly regenerated. Seto ran back to his lab, and set the vial filled with blood on the table beside his book.

**_Next, you have to collect the items listed:_**

**_A tear of the forever sad_**

**_The remains of the forever mad_**

**_A carrot completely covered in gold_**

**_The melon that has gone old_**

**_Powder that can be fire_**

**_Flesh of the greatest liar_**

He shuddered at the last item listed, but Seto got a slip of paper and wrote a translation of the ingredients listed.

**_Ghast tear_**

**_Rotten Flesh_**

**_Golden Carrot_**

**_Glistening melon_**

**_Blaze powder_**

**_Flesh of the greatest liar_**

Seto tried to think of who was the greatest liar in the mansion, but he failed. Shrugging, he continued to read.

**_You will put these ingredients together in a cauldron, but instead of water, the blood of the victim will be used as a base._**

He backtracked to when he needed the flesh, as he was thrown into a memory.

_Seto was playing Hunger Games with Mitch when he successfully made it to deathmatch. "Don't worry, Seto. You'll win," Mitch had stated with a smirk. Seto grinned, as he pulled a potion of poison._ _Mitch dodged the splash, and pulled a diamond sword. He slashed at the mage with all his might, and Seto was sent down._ _"You have to learn how to play," Mitch mocked. Seto was in deep pain as Mitch drew his sword down his side, as many other of the surviving players watched from the sidelines, not doing a thing. He tried to get up, when Mitch pulled him up from the neck and held him there. "You shouldn't trust anyone when playing Hunger Games," Mitch said, as he snapped Seto's neck._

Seto knew exactly who to get the flesh from as he selected a large knife, and ran down the halls to Mitch's room. "Seto! What are you doing in here?" Mitch asked. "Mitch, Mitch, Mitch, just be quiet," Seto replied. He drew his knife, and cut a chunk of flesh from Mitch's arm, ignoring the screams of agony from the boy. Before Mitch even knew it, he was hit with a regeneration potion, and automatically healed. Seto dashed back to his lab, and prepped the chamber with the ingredients for the potion.

The contents swirled around the cauldron as Seto walked to read the next step in the ritual.

**_If you have made it this far, all you have to do now is chant "Eht seil fo esoht era on regnol deveileb yb em" and you should have a potion._**

He stood over the cauldron, and chanted "Eht seil fo esoht era on regnol deveileb yb em." The contents began to glow a purple color, and Seto bottled the new potion. He ran out of his chambers, the potion concealed.

"Hey Vi, I just created a new potion, do you want to try it out?" Seto asked. "Sure?" Vi replied, as she was dragged down the hall by an overly excited mage. Before she knew it, she was knocked unconscious, and fell into Seto's arms.

Vi woke up to be strapped to a wooden table, as Seto walked out of the shadows, carrying a purple vial. "Where am I?" She asked hazily. "You are in my potion testing chamber!" He replied. Vi looked around, observing shelves of multi-colored potions. Seto emptied the contents of the purple vial into a syringe, and walked to the girl strapped to the table. "Ow!" She screamed, as Seto's eyes changed a bloody red. "Tell me your secret, Vi," Seto commanded, as Vi still whimpered. "No… I must… never," Vi stuttered, as more of the potion entered her bloodstream. "Tell me your secret!" He yelled, as Vi drifted in and out of consciousness. "Never," Vi whispered, as an EKG that was wired to her suddenly turned flat.

* * *

**Well, that was cliffy.**

**And my intentions were to Seto sound curious, not the main antagonist. WELP, that intention changed!**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! With another chapter of I Feel Your Pain! I got to tell you guys this, but OCs are closed!**

**_WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER!_**

**Yes, there is a warning!**

**And a few reviews caught my little red eye:**

**BlazetheDragonite: OH I CAN DARE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? KILL ME? CUZ I'M ALREADY DEAD! Oh and also, I created a monkey wrench about Seto that you will read about!**

**Candyphone: YES CLIFFY! If you read my other fanfics, I specialize in cliffys!**

**ANYWAY! The chapter:**

* * *

(Still 3rd person POV)

Seto's eyes turned back to their normal brown color, and he realized what he had done. He killed Vi! Seto tried to give many healing potions to her, but they wouldn't work. Suddenly, he heard a large crash where the door where his lab was, as Ty ran down the stairs.

"WHERE'S VI?" Ty screamed, causing Seto to jump. Ty _never _screamed at anyone. "N-nowhere, Ty. The potion didn't work, but I'm s-still cleaning up," The mage replied, averting Ty's furious gaze. His eyes showed hate, as Ty pushed Seto out of the way of the lab, to reveal a black-haired girl on Seto's testing table. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He yelled again, looking at Vi's body. "I d-didn't do anything!" Seto exclaimed. Ty somehow managed to pull his eyes away from the void-girl, and saw the EKG attached to Vi. "IT'S A FLAT LINE! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER! WHAT THE FUCK DROVE YOU TO DO THIS! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME DOWN HERE! YOU UNTRUSTWORTHY PIECE OF SHIT! NOW LOOK AT VI, SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Ty screamed, pointing at Vi and the EKG. Seto backed away, as terrified as he could be. "I'm sorry, Ty. I tried to bring her back, but what can I do after she's dead?" He apologized. "NOW YOU APOLOGIZE! YOU SHOULD OF SAID THAT INSTEAD OF GIVING ME FUCKING LIES! WE WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN IN THIS SITUATION!" Ty bellowed, right as Vi woke up.

Vi's eyes fluttered open as Ty finished his rant. "Setosorcerer, Ender-Ty, Seto, what happened?" she asked hazily. "What?" Ty asked, overjoyed. "Did you think I was dead? If I was dead, then I would never be here!" She said, struggling against the bonds. "Here, let me get those," Seto offered, going over to the table. Vi immediately glared at him, making Seto back up. Ty walked over to release her, and she came off of the table easily. She was able to get up the stairs, while Ty decided to give Seto a little "lesson".

Ty and Seto returned from the lab, as Blaze suddenly ran over to him. "Seto, what happened?" She asked. Ty shot Seto a look, and Seto replied, "Nothing." Blaze walked away, and Vi walked over. She smacked Seto so hard! Sky and Jason started laughing uncontrollably, and Vi blushed. Ty, who must be an overprotective bastard, turned around and growled. Sky and Jason stopped laughing and started whispering to one another. Seto teleported out of the room, while Vi told Sky, Jason, Blaze, and Yuka what happened to her.

"I'm guessing Seto was curious about all of us, because he made a potion. He asked me to try it out, and I agreed. He brought me to another room, and the next thing I know, I was in Seto's testing lab! He walked out of the shadows, and his eyes were red. He put the potion in a syringe, and he inserted it harshly into my neck. I started feeling kind of woozy, and Seto started screaming at me to 'tell him my secret'. I said no, to protect us. He inserted the needle deeper into my neck, and I started slipping away. I saw Notch, and I saw my parents. Then, I heard the bleep of an EKG, telling Seto that my heart stopped. Next, I saw everything after from a bird's eye view, like my mom. I heard Ty break the door down, I heard Ty scream some very foul words, and I woke up, still woozy, but I was awake. And that's all," Vi explained. Ty seemed to nod at the part about her parents, while Sky, Jason, Blaze, and Yuka seemed very confused. "Wait, how did you know that we are all hybrids?" Jason asked. They never told Vi that they were hybrids! "I know everything. But there is a reason," Vi answered. Sky looked dumbstruck, but he shook his head and asked sweetly, "What's the reason?" Ty nudged Vi softly, and Vi answered, "Because my parents are the Void."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed. "Yep," Vi replied. She teleported out of the room, but not before she whispered to Ty, "Meet me at my house."

_While Ty and Vi have some "fun":_

"So why did you bring us here?" Jerome asked. "Because Ty, Sky, and Jason are hiding something," Seto replied. "But how does it affect us?" Ian asked, while Seto thought that he was going to lose it. Seto turned around, but the group stood there paralyzed with fear. "Um Seto, your eyes," Husky started, but got shut up by Mitch, who was giving him the death glare. Seto, to which the group didn't know, had red eyes! "Follow me, and I'll show you how it affects us," Seto said with a deep, dark voice. The rest whimpered in fear, but followed along.

They arrived at an old room, with dimly-lit torches lining the walls. The entire room had a dark, torturous aura surrounding it. "Sit," Seto commanded, his red eyes turning brighter. The rest obeyed, until they were all sitting cross-legged in a circle, like little children. "The reason we're here is that Sky, Ty, and Jason know something important. We are the ones who share with one another. _They _are the ones who hide every little problem from us. Even if that problem is a splinter stuck in their finger. That's why we are down here. We are going to find out! We are the ones who will dominate Team Crafted! _We _are the ones who will take control of Minecraftia!" He shouted. Seto walked away from the group, and returned with a large book. He opened the book, and began reading aloud, "There are three groups of people living in Minecraftia. The first are humans, who are open and honest with one another. The second are the hybrids. They are very secretive and are hostile to those who find out. The third are the pokemon. They behave much like humans." The rest glanced at one another, whispering, "Seto's lost it." Suddenly, Seto fell to the floor, screaming in agony.

* * *

**Candyphone, HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?! I MADE ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**Also check out my blog, Your Fate is Sealed! It's a series of what I call "scary analysis", which is when I take scary stories and examine them, where I decide whether these events are possible or not.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	5. Just Wondering

**Hey guys, do you know anyone who can make a cover for this story? I tried making one myself, but it didn't work! If you do, please review or send me a PM. Thanks in advance, and I'll get the next chapter out soon.**

**~theWickedNight**


	6. SOWY!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been having some ****_REALLY_********bad writers block so that's why. BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I MADE YOU ALL SOMETHING!:**

+' #+ '++ '## '#+# #+' #'''''' ++'# #+' +''' ''++''#+ +''++ ++'+ +++'+# ++'+# #+''+ #+''# '+++ '' ++'++ +'## ++' +' '+'+# ''#+# #+'# '' ''' +''+# #'+ ##'' ' '# #+'' #++ #+# #''# +++'+ ++++#++ '+# +''#++ '++ #''+' #''# '# +''+ ++ #'+ # '+'++ +'# #'+# #'+# ' '# # +'+ +'+++ '# #' +'+ ##'' # ++ #' +'+ +#'' '+ ++ '+' ## '+ #'+ +# ++' +'+++# '' ' ++' +++'+ '++ ' #''#''# ++ + +'+'+# '' #' ##+'+# #+ #' '+#'+# ++ ' '+### '# '# ' #''++ +''+ +' ' #'+#+ +'++ +' +# +''++ #''+ '## +# # #+++# +'+# '# '+ + ''### +'## '+ '+ '''#+ ++'+ ' +'+ ++' # ##++ ' ' +'' + ##++# ' '+ ''#+ #'++ # +'+'#+ +'# + '+#+ # ''+' #+'' +'+ #++'+ '+++ + '##'+# #++#+' + # #''# #''## #'+# +'++ +#'+# # '+ ''' +''++ ++''# +'+# ++''+ ## '## ##+#' +''' ++''# # '++ +' #+++ +#''+ + '+# ++++ +'++'+'+++'''# #+'++ +## #''+'#+++'+ +#'++ #+ #'++# ##'+ # +''' ++'+ # + +' # # +

* * *

**ISN'T IT AMAZING?! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, GOOGLE MARBLE HORNETS, THEN LOOK UNDER PICTURES FOR A RED CIRCLE WITH A X THROUGH IT. WHY AM I STILL IN CAPS LOCK? I DON'T KNOW. BUT ANYWAY GUYS, I'LL GET A CHAPTER OUT IN A LITTLE WHILE.** **BUT GOD ARE YOU PEOPLE PATIENT! I HAVE TO REWARD YOU ALL SOME TIME...** **BUT ANYWAYS GUYS, THANKS FOR STILL BEING PATIENT WHILE I TRY TO GET THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK.** **AND IF YOU WANT TO HELP, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW A WRITING PROMPT!** **See you in a little bit!** **~Night**


	7. WHOOPS!

**I JUST NOTICED THAT MY ART DIDN'T WORK! IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT IT'S ****_SUPPOSED _****TO LOOK LIKE, IT'S ON MY PROFILE!**

**~Night**


	8. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! With another chapter of I Feel Your Pain! Sorry this took a while, here's my excuses:**

**Writer's block**

**Wattpad**

**Deviantart, speaking of Deviantart…**

**Other crap**

**Now that I have listed my excuses, I decided to show you all what I was trying to show you:**

** +' **

** #+ '++ **

** '## '#+# **

** #+' #'''''' ++'# **

** #+' +''' ''++''#+ +''++ **

** ++'+ +++'+# ++'+# #+''+ **

** #+''# '+++ '' ++'++ **

** +'## ++' +' '+'+# **

** ''#+# #+'# '' ''' **

** +''+# #'+ ##'' ' '# **

** #+'' #++ #+# #''# **

** +++'+ ++++#++ **

** '+# +''#++ **

** '++ #''+' **

** #''# '# +''+ **

** ++ #'+ # '+'++ **

** +'# #'+# #'+# ' **

** '# # +'+ +'+++ '# **

** #' +'+ ##'' # ++ **

** #' +'+ +#'' '+ **

** ++ '+' ## '+ #'+ **

** +# ++' +'+++# '' **

** ' ++' +++'+ '++ **

** ' #''#''# ++ **

** \+ +'+'+# '' **

** #' ##+'+# #+ **

** #' '+#'+# ++ **

** ' '+### '# '# **

** ' #''++ +''+ +' **

** ' #'+#+ +'++ +' **

** +# +''++ #''+ '## **

** +# # #+++# +'+# '# **

** '+ + ''### +'## '+ **

** '+ '''#+ ++'+ ' **

** +'+ ++' # ##++ ' **

** ' +'' + ##++# ' **

** '+ ''#+ #'++ # **

** +'+'#+ +'# + **

** '+#+ # ''+' **

** #+'' +'+ **

** #++'+ '+++ **

** \+ '##'+# #++#+' + **

** # #''# #''## #'+# +'++ **

** +#'+# # '+ ''' +''++ **

** ++''# +'+# ++''+ ## '## **

** ##+#' +''' ++''# # '++ **

** +' #+++ +#''+ + '+# **

** ++++ +'++'+'+++'''# #+'++ **

** +## #''+'#+++'+ +#'++ **

** #+ #'++# ##'+ **

** # +''' **

** ++'+ **

** # + +' **

** # # **

**Hopefully that works! **

**NOW to reviews:**

**Scdoodles: I KNOW RIGHT?! And what if, this is a major IF, I make a youtube channel and make a series about another creepypasta? WILL THAT FIX YOUR LIFE PROBLEM?**

**TheDeadGirlRisen: OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**FlufShmuffinz35: We've already cleared this up so…**

**BlazetheDragonite: *dies from laughter* *stands back up* YOU GET THE POINT!**

**Candyphone: Cliffys are my specialty, so be mad at me! *raises hands* I CAN'T HELP MAKING CLIFFYS!**

**_REMEMBER, BOLD AND ITALICS MEAN IT'S TEXT!_**

**NOW FOR THE CHAPTER:**

* * *

"What do we do?!" Husky screamed in panic. The rest were perfectly calm, and Seto's screams suddenly died down. He stood up; his red eyes now back to their normal brown color. "W-what happened?" Seto asked shakily. The rest looked at him confused, and Seto realized his mistake. "Um, you guys, we have to get back to the mansion. _NOW!" _He stated, teleporting them back to the mansion.

Seto ran to his lab, and grabbed a pencil. He ran to the book on the mantel, and started writing.

**_It acted up again. _****_He _****_acted up again. I can't control him anymore. He's too powerful. I feel like I'm going crazy, with him clawing away at my mind, making me do things I never wanted to do. I wish there was a way to get him out of my mind. I'm a monster; I never wanted what Notch gave me. I still remember the cold tone that it told me before it entered my mind, "Si moriturus sum, occupabit." Those words, I remember, crushed me, and they still do. I… can… feel… it… taking… control._**

He slammed the book, and ran out of the lab.

_While Seto is having a nervous breakdown:_

"Ty, do you think we should get back now?" Vi asked. Ty slowed, and flied down. "Sure," He answered, relighting the portal. The portal emitted a green smoke, and the portal closed. "Shit," He muttered, walking away. Vi hovered next to him, sighing. "Vi, how can you just hover a few feet in the air?" He asked the Void-girl. "I can control the material Void, so I can bend the atmosphere so then I can fly. It's kinda like I can do anything!" She replied, summoning a pitch dark pickaxe. Ty looked at her amazed, before he asked the question that really mattered, "How are we going to get back?"

_While Ty and Vi are stuck in the End:_

Sky paced around the room, like the others were doing. "Where are those two? The rest of the team will get suspicious if Ty and Vi just suddenly went missing," Sky asked. "You don't think they did 'it', do you?" Blaze said, continuing her pacing. Yuka and Jason both cringed at the thought of that. "Where the hell did you get that idea?!" Yuka asked, annoyed. "Well, they were in the End for a long time, and Vi lives there-" Blaze explained, to get cut off by Jason. "NO! Ty would never do that to a girl he just met!" "Technically, they were neighbors, so technically they knew each other all their lives," Blaze countered. "But Ty has too much sense to fuck Vi!" Yuka retorted. "YOU GUYS! That's enough bickering about whether or not Ty was fucking Vi!" Sky finally exclaimed, ending the argument. "I know! We should go check the portal!" Jason exclaimed, ending the session of pacing.

_While Sky, Jason, Blaze, and Yuka go to the portal:_

Seto gave up on going to the forest, instead going to the first cliff he saw. He spoke the words to speak with the monster inside him, "Volo loqui tecum." Seto saw black shroud his vision, as he saw a horrid being in front of him. "Loqui," The being replied. "Quid me torques?" Seto asked, growing more nervous to speak with this monster. "Metus sit amet," It answered. The eyes of the creature glowed redder and redder as Seto and the being spoke. "Vos malum," Seto said in disgust. "Tu sunt rectam," It said in return. "Odi te. Abi in malam!" Seto screamed. "Etiam," It said, its eyes turning a deep orange. "Verba vestra: ego non nocui," Seto said, ending the conversation.

_While Seto returns to the mansion:_

"Vi, can you do anything to make the portal work?" Ty asked after several plans. "Yes, but it might put your tail where your wings are," She answered. Ty flinched at having his wings and tail at a different spot, but finally relented, "Let's try it."

_While Ty and Vi try their plan:_

"You see! Ty wasn't fucking Vi! The portal broke!" Jason screamed to the others, who were still searching various parts of the Stronghold for the Portal Room. "What?! Give us a minute!" Blaze screamed, clearly trying to find where Jason was. Sky teleported to where Jason was located, and asked him, "Now how do we fix the portal?"

* * *

**I know, shorter chapter. But hey Candyphone! At least I didn't end on a cliffy!**

**Oh, and all the translations:**

**1: before it entered my mind, "If you die, I hold."**

**2: with the monster inside him, "I want to talk to you."**

**3: "Speak," the being replied.**

**4: "Why do you torture me?" Seto asked, growing**

**5: "Fear is the key," it answered**

**6: "You are evil," Seto said in disgust.**

**7: "You are correct," It said in return**

**8: "I hate you. Go to Hell!" Seto screamed.**

**9: "Yes," It said, its eyes turning**

**10: "Your words will never hurt," Seto said, ending the **

**ALL THAT WAS LATIN!**

**And with that, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	9. SORRY!

***waves* Hey people! Sorry about the wait!**

**I have no excuse... yet...**

**Let's spin: ****_THE WHEEL OF EXCUSES! _*****spins wheel***

**And my excuse is... ****_BEING LAZY!_**

**Yep, I've been lazy. And I took my SATs. NOT BAD FOR A 7th GRADER! And I've been reviewing my older... writing, and I think that I used to SUCK at writing. So I've just been taking a break while I try to improve my writing. **

**And on a different note, yesterday (2/15/15) was NATIONAL GUMMY BEAR DAY! Happy late Gummy Bear Day!**

**You know what, since I'm still here, I'll tackle a few reviews:**

**To all the guests that want a new chapter: I'M WORKING ON IT!**

**thebudderbeliever: Too late...**

**I feel like I should just post this thing now... LOL NOPE!**

**THE NEW MAJORA'S MASK IS OUT PEOPLE! IT.. IS.. OUT!**

**Ok, now I'm ready to post this now...**

**BYE! *dissolves in a flurry of music notes***


End file.
